Qi's Story
by chuckiboo
Summary: An amazonic, martial arts prodigy is told a secret about her that changes her life. Being an ebony human/Saiyan will take some getting used to. Original story based in Dragon Ball, after GT. All original characters are mine.


QI'S STORY

PART 1

by chuckiboo

_DragonBall ©Akira Toriyama/Toei/Funimation_

A baby is born into the world, a beautiful girl, to two caring people. Being their first child, their dream finally came true. Yet the one thing they wanted not to happen came to pass, and ended with the taking of thier lives, sparing the child. What was once free, now became forbidden, as they were hunted by those enforcing the 'law'. For days, this two-month old newborn laid in a basket, inside the home belonging to her now departed parents, crying out for someone. Until fate intervened, with a man in his forties passing by the house. Hearing the young cries, he heads to the house, to find it open and abandoned. There he finds the baby girl, wrapped in cloth sheets in the basket, cries loud and somewhat piercing. The man picks up the child, and she immediately stops. Looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes, she smiles; he does the same with his pleasent grin. Seeing no type of identification, he does notice something different about this baby. Though she has a unblemished caramel complexion, as well as long shiny hair, she also has...a tail! Automatically, he knows why her parents left her, or for any other reason why they did not keep her. To this extent, he makes the decision to take the child into his custody, and raise it. Not having been a father, he feels it will be a rather fun, but trying, experience.

Living outside the city limits has its benefits; fresh air, no hustle and bustle of the big city, and mostly, wide open spaces. The man, Auten Roshu, is a world champion martial artist and trainer. His choice to move to the country after retiring from competition was the best decision he's ever made. Yet finding this baby girl has changed his life, for better or worse, is up to him. Roshu's thinking can border on sharp and dense, yet he is very alert. His next door neighbors live about a mile away, and he heard that they in turn just had their first child. Of all the martial arts tournaments and championships he's won, and the multiple individuals he has trained, many becoming champions as well, being a parent will be the biggest challenge of his life, yet the most interesting is to come in time.

As the little girl grew to know him as a father, her prowess as a fighter started to show. Yet the one thing that made her was still missing: a name. It wasn't until she was just five years of age when he saw a glimpse of what she had.

While out playing, one of the animals of the forest they lived near came near her, in a predatory manner. Not seeing this, she continued playing until the big bear was in striking distance. It then pounced on her, biting and scratching. The girl cried in pain and for help, but what happened next proved a point. She started to glow intensely, then released an immensely powerful blast of energy, that knocked the bear down, releasing her from its grasp! Auten Roshu, hearing his daughter's crying, ran outside to see the goings on. Instead, he gets encapsuled in the energy blast and is propelled backwards as well. He blocks part of it as she it still crying, yet when he grabs her, she stops, and the unleashing stops too. Cuddling her close to him, he realizes that the things he heard about the legendary Saiyan race was true, and this child possessed power unlike anything he's ever seen, possiby more, much more. And just when it happened, the perfect name comes to him. The positive energy that flows through all humans makes us who we are. Though it's commonly spelled and pronounced 'chi', the original Japanese spelling is more appropriate. So, he gives his ward daughter the name 'Qi', pronounced 'key', yet this name matches who she will become. Hearing the name, she smiles, signaling that she likes it, and it's confirmed, that her name is Qi, meaning 'positive energy'.

For the next ten years, Auten Roshu trains Qi in all aspects of the martial arts, including tai kwon do, tai chi, even Krav Maga. And becomes a martial arts phenomenon in the process. The only real friend she has is a young boy by the name of Terrence, the son of two people that live about a mile from Roshu. He is also trained by this champion, and is a formidable opponent in his own right. Both being only sixteen, they constantly sparred, and were the best of friends, through disagreements, trials, and all other things friends go through. Terrence is also an academic prodigy, and always there when Qi needs help with homework, though she is academically inclined as well. The three were nearly inseperable, and would stay that way.

Auten Roshu, her father figure and sensei, also helped Qi in harnessing her powers, though there is still a lot in her. What she had now was just the tip of the iceberg, as massive resoviors of power remained untapped inside her, waiting to be unleashed. But how to unlock them is the problem. Both Terrence and Qi have unique powers that make them more versatile in battle, but this day, it's better said than done.

Physically, Qi had grown to become a beautiful, very muscular young lady, standing roughly 5' 10" and packing 215 pounds of sculpted muscle on her ebony-colored frame. Terrence, her opponent at the moment, was only 5' 7" and had 150 pounds weighing down his frame, though he moved faster than she. This day, while sparring with Terrence in the field not too far from their house, he took her through some rough fighting sequences that really got her blood boiling. Quickly moving from one stance to another, attacking in all forms, Terrence could sense Qi's frustration growing. Not too far away, Auten Roshu watched attentively, to see how she would get out of this.

That is the one thing that frustrated Qi the most, trying to keep up with him. Though she was pretty light on her feet, his quickness was too much for her, and it sent her temper to the boiling point. Teasing her bit by bit was the only way he could get the most out of their sessions, yet what they see next absolutely stuns the two men.

He, as well as she, possessed ways of harnessing their inner energies and releasing them as defense mechanisms. As Terrence and Qi exchanged blows, constantly dodging each other's hits with lightning speed, he could tell his friend was near the breaking point. And just when it happened, he saw a flash of gold in her hair, as well as her eyes flashing green. This caught Terrence off guard slightly, yet he kept it up furiously. This continued several times, until she finally got in a lucky punch, sending her friend to the earth, making a fifty-foot ruin in the grass. Panting profusely, Qi looked down, then descended to the earth to check on Terrence.

"You alright, Terrence?" she asked in her young, tender alto tone.

"Yeah," he responded in his alto-tenor vocal, as she extended a firm, strong hand to him. "You pack quite a punch there, Qi, I've never felt anything like that!"

"Listen, I'm sorry for that, you kept me guessing, and I got frustrated."

"Aw, it's okay, been hit harder though. But really, did you feel different?" as he dusted off his all black gi.

"Sorta kinda," a puzzled look on her face, "it felt like a power rush through me. I wonder what it was."

Roshu arrived a minute later. "You did very well, my daughter," he said in his deep vocal tone, full of wisdom, "you are using what you have in unforseen circumstances. I'm proud of you."

Qi couldn't help but smile. To get a compliment like that, only makes her want to get better. Terrence glanced at his watch.

"Man, late for dinner again! Gotta go, see you!" as he started to run in the opposite direction.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered, waving bye and slightly blushing. Roshu took her by the hand and stared at her.

"Qi, my daughter, I have something to tell you, something very important. Come inside." With that, Roshu led Qi into their house and sat in the living room on the couch.

"I need to ask you something," Roshu started. " Have you heard of the Saiyan race?"

Qi though about it for a few seconds, then answered. "Yeah, a little. Why do you ask? Who are they?"

"Hundreds of years ago, according to history, a young baby was sent to earth, apparently to take over this world. Instead, he ended up defending it, along with other parts of the universe. You may have heard his name mentioned by some people. His name was Gokou."

Qi gave an inquisitive glance. "Some of the kids mention his name now and then, but I don't know what they're talking about. Does this have anything to do with me?"

"Unfortunately yes," saying in a sad manner. "You know I'm not your biological father." She nodded. "I was walking home one day a few years ago, when I heard a cry coming from a house I was passing by. Being curious, I went to the house, and the door was open. Searching throughout the house, I went to a bedroom, and discovered a baby laying in a basket, wrapped up, crying profusely. That baby was you."

Qi stared at Roshu before he continued. "When I picked you up, you stopped crying. I looked around for any sign of your parents, but to no avail. I had a feeling that they fell victim to the 'law'."

"What law?"

"Twenty-five years ago, a law was passed internationally stating that humans and aliens were forbidded to fall in love, or even be together in any capacity. I have reason to believe that your parents were mixed. One was human and the other alien."

"So, are you saying that I'm half alien?"

"Yes, but even more than that. Qi, you are half Saiyan."

The young ebony amazon was befuddled at the telling of her origin, yet there is more. "But, how can you tell?"

"When I found you, the strangest thing I noticed was that you had a brown tail."

Qi's eyes grew big at the mention of a tail on her. It couldn't be, could it? "A tail!? Are you sure?"

"I try not to lie to you, a tail was present. That's the only way you can tell if a person is a Saiyan. Also, they possess an undying passion for fighting, and grows stronger with every fight. You've exhibited all these traits, my daughter. Still, despite these differences, I love you regardless, and nothing will change that."

"One thing, though. What happened to my tail?"

"Well, that's a unique thing. As long as a Saijan possesses a tail, under a bright moon, they are able to transform into an oozaru, Japanese for 'great ape'. Your power is increased exponentially, yet your primal instinct overrule your human thinking, and you become uncontrollable, destroying everything in your wake. To prevent that from happening, I pulled your tail out from the root. Though you have your full powers, you cannot transform into the oozaru."

Qi sat there, slowly taking in what was just told by her father figure and sensei. She now knew more about her past than she ever realized. Roshu broke the silence.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Qi. I'm telling you this for your own good. You deserve to know from someone you know, instead of otherwise."

He paused. Even at sixteen, she was mature enough to accept this destiny, yet Roshu had a bit more.

"Terrence knows more about the Saiyans, if you ask him. Remember, his stepfather is a Saiyan."

At the mention of Terrence, Qi blushed. Roshu smiled.

"I already knew about your crush on Terrence. He's the perfect guy for you. And I can tell you like him, a lot." She then felt her face get hot, as the simple thought of him made her heart flutter with affection. "Go to his house tomorrow. His stepfather is a Saiyan, and can tell you more about your origins." Qi smiled as she calmed down, and thought about the young man a mile away who is considered the apple of her eye. She will definitely be paying him a visit.

The next day was Saturday, and Qi was already up early performing her isometric stretching exercises. She was taught by Roshu that her own body is a weight in itself. And at her young age, her body was the epitome of musclular dreams and perfection. The only girl with 22" arms, Qi is a very formidable opponent of who had the guts to challenge her. Her kicks and punches were lightning fast for her size. And after each fight, her power grew at a crazy rate. Yet she was just like girls her age, and the only boy she was crazy about was Terrence, her best friend. If only she could express her feelings...

Calmly walking the mile long distance to his house, her mind was absolutely giddy on seeing him. Walking on their land and approaching their front door, she felt her muscle-clad stomach fill with butterflies. She knocked, and the door was soon answered by an older gentleman, tall and muscular, with a spiky hair style.

"Hi," she said with confidence, "is Terrence home?"

"Yeah," the man smiled, "come in." She walked in and looked around the house, it being a bit more modest than her home. "You must be Qi, Terrence has told me a lot about you," he said as she took a seat. "I'm Amator, his stepfather."

"Nice to meet you," she replied kindly.

"Let me go get him."

He left out, and his mother came out. "Hi, Qi, how are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good, how are things here?"

"Great. You need to talk to Terrence about something?"

Her hands sweated a good bit as she moved them around. "Uh, yeah."

"He told me a little about yesterday's sparring session. He believes that you're half Saiyan, when you released a large amount of energy."

Qi blushed. "Yeah," rubbing the back of her long hair, "I guess."

Footsteps were then heard. "Oh, here he is now," as Terrence, her long time friend, and crush, walked into the room.

"Hi, Qi," he said with a smile. Any and every time he would smile in a friendly gesture, Qi would blush rosy red, as she was doing right now. He had no idea of the affection she has toward him.

"H-H-Hi," she replied weakily, as his mother stifled a giggle. Amator was watching from the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I got some information on that, but I think dad can tell you more about it."

She nodded as his stepfather came and sat down in his chair. "Listen, Qi," he started, "I know how it is not knowing your origins. I was the same way. I'm a descendant of the first Saiyan on Earth, Gokou. His real name was Kakkorot."

Her interest piqued up at hearing that, to distract away from Terrence. "The Saijin race is a warrior race, who were sometimes hired as mercenaries for other planets and star systems. We become stronger with every battle, and have the ability to channel our energy in amazing ways. One of them is to surpass each of five levels. Because you've been training with Roshu since you were five, you're close to achieving the next level, SSJ2."

"What is this SSJ2?" she asked in confusion.

"Well," thinking, "let's go outside and I'll show you."

Amator, Terrence and Qi got up and went outside to the back of the house. There was nothing but hills, trees and grasslands for miles, perfect place for training. Amator stood in front of his stepson and friend.

"Okay," he continued, "this is a Super Saiyan."

A rush of energy was heard, as Amator's hair turned gold and stood out, and his eyes turned green. He also had a golden glow around him. "The glow is the energy surrounding you. Just let it flow, Qi. You try now."

Terrence moved a couple of feet away from Qi, as she let her energy flow. Terrence's eyes grew wide as the rush of energy was heard, her long dark hair turning gold and spiky, her four long bangs taking on a V-shape, and her eyes turning green. Her mocha-colored skin had a strange shine, as the power surronded her.

"Whoa," she commented in amazement, glancing at her hands and seeing the glow first hand, "it feels...strong. I've never felt anything like this. It's almost...euphoric."

Amator smiled. "That's the way it is when you get to this level. With constant training, you'll control it, yet don't get on a high horse. You're only as good as your last fight, you know."

Amator closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them wide. "Whoa!" he said in a shocked tone, "you have more power than...me!"

Qi's eyes went big as well. "I..._do_?"

He stumbled back to gain his ground. "Yeah, that's another of our abilities. We can sense the power level of any other being. I, for one, have an average power level of 15,000. In SSJ, it's over 50,000."

He wiped the sweat from his brow. "You, Qi, on the other hand probably has a power level of...I guess..."

"What, dad?" Terrence blurted out in frustration.

He huffed. "Over...100,000."

Qi and Terrence's jaws dropped at the sound of her possible power level. "And it's still growing. That's just in regular form."

"So, you knew before we came out here?"

"Yes I did. Your reading now in SSJ, is close to...300,000."

Regaining his composure, he reverted to his original form, and so did Qi.

"My dear," he started, "you have far more potential than any other human or Saiyan that has ever lived." He came close and placed his hands on her broad shoulders. "You haven't even reached your peak yet. Continue training, and just watch." Just then, a voice called out.

"Lunch time!" called Terrence's mother.

"You want to stay for lunch, Qi?" he asked politely. She blushed again. She can't get enough of him.

"Uh, yeah, might as well," as all three made their way back to the house.

His mother was a great cook, and owned a restaurant in town, not too far from the high school the two teens she could be there every day, her head cook had enough experience to run it while she stayed home taking care of her son and husband.

A great light lunch was eaten, that filled up the four of them. And though she wasn't training this day, Qi had a few things on her mind. Afterwards, she and Terrence walked in the field outside the house. The plant life was abundant, and filled the air with fresh aromas. Clearing her throat, Qi decided that now is the time to let it out.

"Terrence," she started, "we're great friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are," he replied, "more like one in the same."

"Yeah, we are," replying. "There's...been something...I wanted to tell you." Her stomach was full of butterflies as she continued.

"I...just wanted you to know...how much I cherish our friendship."

"Hey, I do too. I've never had a friend like you."

"Umm hmmm," she hummed. "But, what...how would you feel...if I told you...that...I...love you?"

Terrence rubbed the back of his low-cut head of hair. "Well, it depends on the kind of love, whether friendship love, or affection love."

Qi's face grew hot as she blushed at what she was about to say. "For me," she said, "it's...affection love."

Terrence stopped in his tracks, as she did also. He turned his head to face her beautiful, mocha-colored face with the sky blue eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked, now feeling a bit more commfortable.

"I...I...How long...have you been-"

"Since we met," blushing heavily. "I didn't want to say anything then because we were younger, and I just wanted a friend. For eleven years, you've been there for me, sparred with me, helped me with...so many things."

Qi closed her eyes, as her emotions slowly took hold of her. Terrence faced her, and placed his hand on her blushing cheek.

"Qi," he said, "you are beautiful, smart, muscular, strong and intelligent. I never knew you felt that way about me. I always thought that I'd never had a chance with you, the reason why I never said nothing."

Qi opened her eyes, filled with tears, as Terrence wiped them away. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sometimes I wonder," he continued, "what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you."

She grinned, as something came to mind. "Nothing," she whispered, "but here's something now."

Placing her hand on both sides of his face, she enveloped him in a passionate kiss that melted him like butter. After a minute, she broke the kiss, as both were blushing red.

"Why me?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Why not?" she replied with a smile. "You have more than a chance, Terrence, you hit the jackpot. I wanna be your girlfriend, please."

Terrence smiled and nodded. "I guess it's official," he said, as they embraced, his hard, slim body against her marble ebony stature.

Roshu was right; he is the one for her, for life. And it's gonna be like this for a very long time. After talking a while, the two newfound lovers departed, knowing that this is the start of a new form of relations, that will run deep for years to come. And with Terrence by her side, the sky is the limit for Qi, the only black Saiyan in existence, and possibly the most powerful one to ever exist. Time will tell the tale.


End file.
